


I Don't Want to Care

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Break Up, Early Work, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kimberly started training with Coach Schmidt, she learned that if this is what she was going to do, she had to "forget about love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Care




End file.
